Wouldn't Change It For The World
by DarkEve103
Summary: Rebecca Honey. An American 16-year old girl with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and black-rimmed glasses. She comes to Japan to attend the famous Saotome Academy to become an idol. Along the way she falls in love with Ren, but when Cecil came along, she noticed she had feelings for both of them! What will she do? Who will she end up with?


**Wouldn't Change It For the World**

I walked out of the airport, rolling my big suitcase behind me. I looked around, my eyes probably stars.

"Becca!" yelled an elderly woman.

"Ah! Grandma!" I said happily, running up to her and hugging her.

"Becca, it's been so long! Look how much you grew!" she said. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Grandma!" I scolded her.

"Sorry, sorry. But still, I would've thought you'd have a boyfriend."

"I'm not interested at the moment. Remember? I'm gonna enroll at Saotome Academy?"

"Oops! I forgot! Sorry, sorry." she said apologetically. "Now how about we get to my house and get you settled before tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day after all."

"Let's." I said, smiling and thinking about great life would be if I got into Saotome Academy.

 _I got this! Believe in yourself Becca!_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **~2 Months Later~**

"Bye bye, Grandma! I'll send you emails about my days!" I said, waving to Grandma from the window of the cab.

"Tell me if there are any cute boys!" she yelled back, tears of joy in her eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at her for that comment. The cab sped away from Grandma and I sat back down. _Finally, I can go to Saotome Academy._

* * *

 **~Three Years Later~**

Three years have passed since the first day I went to Saotome Academy. I looked the same as ever, with my chocolate brown hair only reaching my shoulder, my black-rimmed glasses the same as they always were. I met so many people. Otoya, the fun and cheery red-head. Tokiya, the calm and perfect idol. Masato, the cold yet caring bluenette. Syo, the small but manly blondie. Natsuki, the gentle and caring giant. Haruka, the clumsy and innocent , the energetic and supportive friend. Mari, the once shy girl who now is completely comfortable with us. Akari, the protective and scary idol. Tsubasa, the funny and optimistic composer. Akihiko, the dense yet smart choreographer of mine. Minami, the shy and caring composer of mine.

And Ren, the one who managed to steal my heart. The flirty playboy just had to steal my heart. I felt butterflies in my stomach everytime I see him, and I get flustered when he gets too close. I get jealous when he flirts to other girls, when he flirts with my own friends. But he always makes my heart melt with the way he looks at me. Like I was the only who mattered.

"Yo~ Earth to Rebecca~!"

I saw a hand being waved in front of me and saw Akari's face directly in front of mine. I sat up from the bed I was laying on, and accidently bumped into Akari's forehead.

"Owwww~!" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Told you my forehead is made of steel." Akari said, not looking hurt in the slightest. "But there's a new guy in the Master Course today. We should go introduce ourselves."

"New guy?" I said questioningly.

"Yup. From what Mari has told me, he's a prince from some place."

"Prince?! We have someone other than Camus that's royalty?!"

"As of now yes." Akari said, a bit irritated. "Everyone but us have met him."

"Well then, let's go!" I said, getting out of bed and grabbing my glasses. "It's rude to not introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah." Akari said, following me as I dragged her around the Master Course dorms in search of this mystery prince.

* * *

 **~One Year Later~**

I sighed. Not out of relief. More like out of pity. For myself. I remember when days were simpler.

"Mari, Minami, Akari, Haruka, Tomo! Help me!" I yelled, my face in a pillow making it muffled.

"I don't know anything about love." Minami said, concern lacing her words.

"I don't think any of us have experienced what love is." Haruka said apologetically.

I looked up, and saw all but one looking all sad since they didn't know anything about love. Akari was looking at anything but us.

"Mwah~! Akari if you have something to say, spit it out!" I said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She turned in my direction and looked me in the eyes for split second before looking away again.

"Akari-senpai. Spill." Mari said, glaring at Akari.

She laughed nervously. Mari was always Akari's soft spot. Akari never seemed to get mad at Mari.

"Fine~! If you have any chance of choosing between Ren and Cecil, you need to know certain things. You said with Cecil, you're comfortable and feel like you can be yourself and with Ren, you feel insecure and feel embarrassed when he gets too close right?" I nodded. "None of that matters. It just different types of love. Mari, you play with tarot cards right? And you know of soulmates and that crap?"

"Did you just call my religion 'crap?'" Mari said menacingly.

"Uhhhh, not what I meant but you know of different types of soulmates right?" Akari said, sweat dropping.

"Of course. There's the unconditional loves, romantic loves, friends, even enemies. They're all soulmates." Mari said returning to her usual self.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Tomo asked.

"Unconditional love is familial. Romantic love, is, well, romantic. Lovers basically. Uhhh let's take Akari-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai, for example." Mari said, with an evil grin on her face. "Have you guys ever seen Akari flustered by guys before?"

We all shook our heads and Akari was just burying her face into my bed. Mari took out her phone and showed us picture of Akari having a light blush on her face while talking to Tsubasa.

"WHAT NO WAY!" all of us but Akari and Mari screamed.

"There ya go. Romantic love. Unconditional love is like when Akari-senpai is around Syo-senpai. They get along fine and aren't embarrassed around each other." Mari explained. "They think of each other as family, like sister and brother. Speaking of, before I came here, I had a childhood friend. The more I think about the more I think it might've been puppy love. I always tried to look nice when I was around him.

"Easiest way to know if you like them or not is to kiss them or see how you act around. If you can imagine yourself with them, congrats! Got yourself a soulmate." Mari finished explaining.

"Am I the only one who got more confused?" I asked them.

They all nodded, even Akari who was trying to get her pride back.

"I think what Mari-chan is trying to say is that you should think about it before even thinking about making a decision." Minami said.

"Bleh!" I said, depressed. "My heart pounds when I'm around both of them, but I'm just more comfortable around Cecil."

"I know this cliche, but listen to your heart." Tomo said. "That's the best thing to do in this situation."

"*sigh* You're right. Thanks guys." I said, plopping back down face first into my pillow.

* * *

 **~Six Months Later~**

"Seriously? We're all here again?" Akari said, looking at me.

"Pleeeeease, help me!" I said desperately. "I swear they're both fighting for me."

"We noticed." Haruka and Mari said simultaneously.

"Even I noticed, and I don't work with STARISH." Minami said.

"I think everyone in the agency noticed Cecil-san and Jinguji-san are fighting about something." Tomo said.

"The last talk we had was half a year ago. Have you _at least_ have an image of who you want to be with?" Mari asked.

I shook my head.

"*sigh* Close your eyes."

I closed them.

"Now imagine someone you want to stay with for your whole life. Someone you know can make you happy. Someone you want to, ahem, build a family with." Mari said, sounding a little embarrassed at the last thing she said.

I imagined just that. The person I wanted to be with. Who knew this was all I had to do? The person I wanted to spend my life with. The person who could make me happy. The person I wanted to make a family with. It was-

* * *

 **~Ten Years Later~**

"Push! Push!" cried the doctor.

I pushed and pushed, until I heard the crying of a beautiful angel.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." the doctor said.

I felt a squeeze on my right hand and turned my head to look into the eyes of my husband. His eyes were watering from joy.

"What will be her name?" the doctor asked.

"Miu. Jinguji Miu." I said happily.

The doctor smiled and started to clean the baby.

After a couple of minutes, he handed the baby over to me. He told me he would be back with baby stuff. As he left, the entire gang came in, including me and Ren's first son, Yuri. Even Cecil was there. After I chose Ren over Cecil, Cecil was content with just being friends with me. He managed to find someone else he loved, which surprisingly was Minami. They ended up being godparents to Yuri and will be godparents to Miu as well. Yuri had brown hair like mine and blue eyes. He was only 3 years old right now. Miu had strawberry blonde hair like her father, and since she was asleep, we couldn't see her eyes.

"Mama? Who's that?" Yuri asked innocently, looking at Miu who was sleeping peacefully.

"This is your sister, Miu." I said to Yuri. "Be a good brother from now on."

"Yes!" he said happily.

We all laughed at how happy he looked seeing Miu.

"He really takes after his mother." Ren said.

"I'm glad he's not like you were in school." I teased.

"Let's pray none of your children end up like that." Mari said, recalling some memories of school.

"Let's." Tokiya and Masato agreed.

After that, we all talked and joked. We remembered how shy Mari was, how flirty Ren was, how clumsy Haruka was. All the good memories. And I'm glad I chose to be with Ren. When I told him how I felt, he never flirted with any other girl ever again. He changed. It made me happy that he changed because of me. I would never change the decision I made. I wouldn't change it for the world. Because this is where I belong. Mother of two. Wife of Jiguji Ren.

* * *

Eve: There we go! I finished this in one go! I had a general idea where I was going but... yeah. It got out of hand pretty quickly. ^^;. I don't know much about how the pregnancy process works since I slept through my sister's birth. Yeah that actually happened. But yeah. This is your early Christmas gift AnimeGirl4891. ^^. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing. I think finding names that sorta sound good with Jinguji was the hardest part while writing this. I just kinda went with the flow for everything else.


End file.
